User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 50 - Blood of the Darkness
Hectare Bridge 12:00 PM, 4 days later. Venis: Allright everyone, we made 4 days to reach the bridge. Marton: That Spaghetti is delicious man. Zangief: Yeah, if makes me sleepy. Now im starting to yawn. Chiara: Zangief, is not time to sleep, we have made it to the bridge! Soma (God Eater):.....I don't care about sleeping, we need to move forward and find that beast. Alisa (God Eater): Once we defeated, we will return back to Hectare for another 4 days. Xiaomu: 4 Days? Oh my god, that will take much longer to comeback! Uugh, i hate this city. Dylan Dog: Calmati Xiaomu, dobbiamo assicuraci che la bestia e qui. Non devi essere una pigrona. Xiaomu: What did you say!? Armor King: *facepalms* Grrrrr? (Ok Dylan, could you not make Xiaomu mad?) King II: Grrooaar! (Wait i heard something!) Vajra comes in Vajra: *Roars* Soma (God Eater): Vajra! He is the one who caused the damage! Alisa (God Eater): This is not the only Vajra we see, they are others who had yet to attack. ???: Well what can i say Alisa, and Soma. Soma (God Eater): Who said that? Show us! Lindow comes in Alisa (God Eater): Lindow! Soma (God Eater): Is you... Lindow: Well i heard that Vajra came back and i decided to team up with you again. Zangief: Hmmm, your look is edgy, if makes me wanna fight with you. Lindow: Someday muscle guy, someday. Vajra summons the Aragami. Soma (God Eater): Aragami! Alisa (God Eater): We haven't seen since the fight with Lugas. Xiaomu: Monsters! Better watch out! Lindow: Let's fight. Venis: Allright everyone, this "Vajra" is very dangerous. Soma (God Eater): Mph, we fought the Aragami before, so we are not afraid of them. Vajra: *Roars* Playable Characters *Venis *Chiara *Marton *Xiaomu *Dylan Dog *King II *Armor King *Zangief *Lindow *Soma (God Eater) *Alisa (God Eater) *Saya (After 10 enemies are defeated) *Future Trunks (After 10 enemies are defeated) *Marisa Kirisame (Debut) (After 10 enemies are defeated) (At first she mistakes Xiaomu for Ran Yakumo) *Reimu Hakurei (Debut) (After 10 enemies are defeated) *Angel the Cat Girl (Debut) (After 10 enemies are defeated) Enemies *5 Ogretails - 1200 HP *4 Fallen Ogretails - 1350 HP *2 Zygotes - 700 HP *4 Cocoon Maidens - 500 HP (70% of defense) *2 Fallen Cocoon Maidens (Freeze) - 550 HP (65% of defense) *2 Fallen Cocoon Maidens (Spark) - 400 HP (80% of defense) *4 Fallen Zygotes (Freeze) - 860 HP *3 Fallen Zygotes (Spark) - 670 HP *2 Kongous - 2400 HP *2 Fallen Kongous - 3400 HP *Vajra - 13000 HP *Frieza - 7100 HP *4 Borg Camlanns - 1600 HP *Frieza soldier (human with a fish-like head) - 3700 HP *Justin Bieber - 400 HP (after 10 enemies are defeated) *2 Darknuts - 4300 HP (after 10 enemies are defeated) *Ganondorf - 6500 HP (after 10 enemies are defeated) *Dokumezu - 6000 HP (after 10 enemies are defeated) *4 Katanas - 2000 HP (after 10 enemies are defeated) *2 Akatanas - 2400 HP (after 10 enemies are defeated) *2 Byakuyas X - 4000 HP (after 10 enemies are defeated) *6 Flying Tits - 450 HP (after 10 enemies are defeated) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters